1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to storage and refrigeration of such as temperature-sensitive medicinal supplies. In particular, the present invention teaches a medical system for the monitoring, storage and transport of prescription medications requiring continuous refrigeration storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Medical storage devices are known in the art, the purpose for these being the ability to maintain, in a substantially continuous climate-controlled fashion, medicines such as subcutaneous injectables. A first example of such a known monitoring device is set forth in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0189258 and which teaches a service life monitoring system, a counting device for counting at least one of the charging and injection procedures performed, a memory for storing at least one of the number of charging or injection procedures performed, a disabling device for disabling at least one of the charging procedure or injection procedure of said injection device when a predetermined maximum number of procedures is reached. An optical or acoustic output device outputs the number of charging procedures and/or injection procedures performed. A warning signal is outputted when a predetermined maximum number of charging/injection procedures is reached and once a predetermined period of time has elapsed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,253,570, issued to Lustig, teaches a traveling bag for carrying temperature-sensitive medications such as insulin which includes a sensor monitoring the interior temperature and an exterior display showing the measured temperature. In one embodiment, the bag interior includes a compartment for storing medication, an assembly for securely holding three insulin pens, and a compartment for holding a container of freezing material. A second embodiment of the bag omits the freezing material compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,610, issued to Macedo, teaches a portable insulated container with temperature indicator and which includes a plurality of panels which define a formed body having a mouth opening opposite the bottom of the body. A cover member selectively opens and closes the mouth opening. A temperature indicating assembly includes a visually perceptible indicator in direct communication with a heat source/cold source disposed within the container, and which is also provided to allow an individual to determine the relative temperature of the contents of the container without the necessity for opening the cover member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,314, issued to Jacober, teaches an injectable medication carrying case including a top panel, an opposite bottom panel, two opposing side panels, two opposing end panels, and a thermally-insulating divider panel. The top panel, bottom panel, side panels and end panels can be joined together in standard fashion at respective edges of the carrying case. The divider panel partitions the body portion of the case into two distinct and thermally-insulated sides. In this arrangement, the patient is able to selectively store his injectable medication supplies in a unitary carrying case, as opposed to a plurality of carrying cases.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 7,041,941, issued to Faries, Jr. et al., teaches a medical item thermal treatment system and method of monitoring medical items for compliance with prescribed requirements. A monitoring or data recording device includes indicators for determining compliance of the medical solution with prescribed requirements (e.g., manufacturer, medical standards or regulations, and the like). The medical item may further include a bar code or transponder to uniquely identify the medical item to a thermal treatment system measuring and storing conditions in a central database. Additional features include thermal treatment systems that monitor medical items for prescribed requirements and display the monitored parameters to medical personnel. In addition, the present invention includes placing time stamp information on medical items to enable determination by medical personnel of compliance with prescribed requirements.